iHate it, But I Love it
by missweird101
Summary: 1st story i wrote. no bad words, dont think little kids want to read a romance thing. sorry somethings messed up, 2nd chapter wont work. What happens when Freddie and Sam find the truth behind their father's deaths?
1. Chapter 1 Tick Baths Sam's POV

**This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it stinks. My lowest grade is in L.A. So please review and let me know how I can fix it and improve my story. BTW I love everyone's stories. Don't worry, this is a Seddie story. Further on though.**

Chapter 1:

Tick Bath

Sam's POV

I sit on my bed, bored, more bored than boredom can go. I stare at my phone, waiting for it to vibrate, telling me that it was time for iCarly. I fell back on my bed, waiting...and waiting...and waiting. ZZZZZZ. My phone went off. I looked at it. Time for iCarly. I ran about 15 minutes to Bush well Plaza (that's what it's called right?) Lewbert yelled at me for running. I grinned and ran to the elevator.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted me. "Hi Carls, Benson." Freddie glared at me. "Puckett." "Come on guys time for iCarly." Freddie followed after Carly and I followed after him. We set up. "In 5-4-3-2." Freddie signaled us.

Later after our show, we were having snacks. Carly was taking out root beer, pouring glasses for herself and Freddork."You want some root beer, Sam?" Carly asked. "Do you have ham?" "No." "No root beer, thanks though." I took a plastic bag out of my pocket, opened it, and ate the object inside. "Sam! I swear you always have ham with you!" Carly jokingly said to me. "Mama loves her meat." A few minutes later, the psycho mother entered the room. "Freddie Benson!" "What now mom?!" Freddie whined "Don't speak to me like that! You know you were supposed to come home right after iCarly to have your tick bath." I tried my hardest to hold in a laugh. It looked like Carly was also trying to hold in a laugh. "Freddie." Mrs. Benson said impatiently. Freddie got up and left. Me and Carly burst out laughing. "His mom is nuts" she said "you can say that again!"

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I think I have a great idea for the next chapter, or at least later on, in future chapters.**


	2. ill try to fix this chapter somtin wrong

**This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it stinks. My lowest grade is in L.A. So please review and let me know how I can fix it and improve my story. BTW I love everyone's stories. Don't worry, this is a Seddie story. Further on though.**

Chapter 1:

Tick Bath

Sam's POV

I sit on my bed, bored, more bored than boredom can go. I stare at my phone, waiting for it to vibrate, telling me that it was time for iCarly. I fell back on my bed, waiting...and waiting...and waiting. ZZZZZZ. My phone went off. I looked at it. Time for iCarly. I ran about 15 minutes to Bush well Plaza (that's what it's called right?) Lewbert yelled at me for running. I grinned and ran to the elevator.

"Hey Sam!" Carly greeted me. "Hi Carls, Benson." Freddie glared at me. "Puckett." "Come on guys time for iCarly." Freddie followed after Carly and I followed after him. We set up. "In 5-4-3-2." Freddie signaled us.

Later after our show, we were having snacks. Carly was taking out root beer, pouring glasses for herself and Freddork."You want some root beer, Sam?" Carly asked. "Do you have ham?" "No." "No root beer, thanks though." I took a plastic bag out of my pocket, opened it, and ate the object inside. "Sam! I swear you always have ham with you!" Carly jokingly said to me. "Mama loves her meat." A few minutes later, the psycho mother entered the room. "Freddie Benson!" "What now mom?!" Freddie whined "Don't speak to me like that! You know you were supposed to come home right after iCarly to have your tick bath." I tried my hardest to hold in a laugh. It looked like Carly was also trying to hold in a laugh. "Freddie." Mrs. Benson said impatiently. Freddie got up and left. Me and Carly burst out laughing. "His mom is nuts" she said "you can say that again!"

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I think I have a great idea for the next chapter, or at least later on, in future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sam's POV

**I'm not sure what Sam's mom is like so I had to make her up. PLEASE REVIEW! MAKE MY DAY! LOL**

**I do not own iCarly. If I did I would make way more Seddie, and put myself in the show. Me and my acting skills. lol.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sam's Mom. Sam's POV**

It's Saturday. NO SCHOOL! It was 3 a.m. not to early I guess. I walked downstairs. Mom was drunk again and passed out on the couch. "Mom you have to stop!" I whispered desperatley. Obviously, thinking she wouldn't hear. "Sam! It's all your fault I'm like this! If you hadn't wanted so badly to get that new keyboard at the music shop, he wouldn't have gotten in that car accident!" she always believed it was my fault that my dad was dead.

She threw the bottle at me. It just barely missed my head. She stood up, stumbling her way over to me and smacked me and kicked me and punched me.

I ducked under one of her punches, and ran out of the room, to Carly's apartment. I knew I had bruises all over me. I knew Carly had a keyboard in a back room, where Spencer kept his artwork and sculptures. I picked the lock, and ran in crying, I knew that Carly and Spencer weren't home. They were visiting some family, far away. I ran to that back room.

I turned the keyboard on real low. Before I sat down, I thought that I had heard a noise. I ignored it and sat down. I played and sang my heart out. My song was about one thing and one thing only. My mom. I sang at first quite happy, thinking of the great times we used top have before my dad died. Then I started playing and singing more slowly, the turning point of my life, when my dad died and my mom became drunk all the time. I also sang about how my mom was always beating me.

I stopped playing, and hung my head.

I swore that I had heard a noise. I turned, looking around the room. The little window at the top of the wall, all the artwork under sheets around the room, and one shadow. WAIT A SECOND! The shadow is shaped like a person crouching behind a sculpture. Oh what was the point. I just turned around facing the keyboard and hung my head again. Again I heard a noise, it sounded like someone walking towards me. It put its hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Freddie's face. That sweet face that I had beat up and made fun of almost all of my life. The face that had always been there for me. The face that had never left me no matter what I did. I sat and stared into his brown eyes, relieved that he was here, but embarressed that he had heard me. "Go away, Benson." "No. " "Now" "No" "Please" I begged. "Sam, what happened, why are you here, what's wrong?" "Stop asking questions." "Sorry, Sam, I know I don't usually barge in and ask a lot of questions, but I want to help you." Of course he wanted to be there for me. He's always there for me. He sat down next to me on the piano bench. He put his hands around me. I put my head on his shoulder and cried my heart out.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how to make my stories better! This chapter is in Freddie's POV. It's technically chapter 3 but as I said in Freddie's POV. I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 3: **

**Again Freddie's POV**

It was one of those days again. Where I woke up early, stupid nightmare. I kept remebering when that drunk driver hit my dad. Why? Drugs are so stupid!

I got dressed. And left for Carly's. At 2:30 a.m. I knew Spencer and she were at a relative's house somewhere across the world. Only Carly's family, me and Sam knew about the back room. It's where Spencer kept his artwork, and a keyboard. Nobody knew this, but I played piano until my dad died. He taught me. I barely played now.

I picked the lock. I know I don't usually. But I had watched Sam before.

I ran to the back room, turned the keyboard on real low. And started playing my father's favorite song. I don't know the name, but I taught it to myself after he died. I played for a while, until I heard crying, I looked at my watch, it was about 3:30 a.m. I turned off the keyboard, and ran behind a sculpture. I knew who was crying. I had only heard her cry once before, but I would always remember the sound of anything she made. Sam. She ran to the keyboard and turned it on real low. I sat on my knees, expecting her to hear me, but she didn't. She started playing and singing happily, then more slow and sad. I didn't even know she could play or sing. And I mean sing. Like amazing singing. Wow. Her voice was beautiful. She hung her head after a while. I looked at my watch again, it was 3:45 a.m. now. She heard me this time. She looked around, she stared at my shadow, but then ignored it, turned and hung her head again.

Something was obviously wrong. And he was going to help no matter what. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned, sort of shocked that I was there. She stared into my eyes while I stared into her sky blue eyes. She snapped out of whatever part of space she was in. "Go away, Benson." "No" "Now" "No" I was not going to leave her leaving her like this. "Please" she begged. I couldn't refuse that voice, and I almost left, but, I couldn't and I wouldn't. "Sam, what happened, why are you covered in bruises, why are you here, what's wrong?" I hated barging into her personal life like that, but I had to help her. "Stop asking questions." "Sorry, Sam, I know I don't usually barge in and ask a lot of questions, but I want to help you." I sat down next to her, and hugged her. She put her head on my shoulder and cried.

**Did you like it? Please review! Hope you loved it and will keep on loving it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it is sort of sad. Hope you love it!**

**I don't own iCarly or "Lean On Me" By the way I can play lean on me on the piano. Easier than I thought. I can also play Don't Stop Believing. I'll stop now.**

**On forth with the story!**

Freddie's POV

We sat there for a while, me hugging her crying into my shirt. After a little while, I believed that she had calmed down.

"Sam are you ready to tell me?" she thought then nodded.

"I got up early, and my mom was passed out on the couch. And , I thought she was totally out, so I told her that she had to stop, b-but she was awake anan and, sh sh sh s s she threw a alcohol bottle at me and then started beating me. And then I ran here to let emotions out, I haven't played very often since my dad died."

Wow harsh life. Wait a second her dad is dead, I know she never mentions him but she had never said that. "Your dad, is dead??" "Yes he was killed in a car accident, well kind of. I, well he, um." "Just tell me everything that happened that night." she nodded and went on. "well it was 7 years ago, June 28th." I widened my eyes. "What." "That was the day my dad died." "Oh, I'm sorry Freddie!" "It's ok," "Well I really wanted a new keyboard, my dad promised to get me one. My mom had told us that she was going to buy some stuff. I didn't know then that it would be drugs that she was going out to buy.

We were almost there and my dad saw this man on the side of the road helping a little boy with something. A drunk and speeding driver was coming up the wrong side of the road. My dad knew it was about to hit the man and the boy.

He ran over to the man and screamed to run and pointed at the car. The little boy had just dropped a blanket it flew to the middle of the road, my dad and the man ran to the child, my dad grabbed him and ran to the grass and put him down softly . He ran to the man whose feet were frozen to the ground. My dad had just started pulling the man's sleeve when the car hit them. A woman was in the front seat, she and her car looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't tell, it was too dark."

"Wow, wait." My eyes widened, remembering the night my father had been killed. "What now?" "Sam. Do you remember what the little boy looked like?" "Well he had brown hair, looked about my age, and I swear I've seen the blanket after that night." "Sam" tears welling up in his eyes.

"Your dad, h h he risked his life." "I know he did and because of it his life was taken away." "To save my dad." "WHAT!" "Your dad risked his life to save my dad, and not only that, saved mine." "Wait you mean you were the little boy?" I nodded. "And if I hadn't wanted that keyboard, and we hadn't gone driving, then you wouldn't be here, right now." I nodded again. "I hate how that happened, my dad and your dad dying, but I also love it." "Huh?" "You would be dead Freddie." "I guess." she sighed and put her head on my shoulder.

"Wait a second why are you here?" I knew she just really wanted to change the subject. I had a bad dream about the night my dad died. So I came here." "Why?" "So I could play, I haven't played in a while though." "You play?" "Yeah, I really liked you song by the way." "Oh um thanks." "Want to play?" "Huh?" I started playing a song that was the song my dad had always liked. I still didn't know the name of it. Sam started singing with me. I sang with her

_Sometimes in our lives _

_we all have pain_

_we all have sorrow_

_but if we are wise_

_we know that there's always tomorrow_

_lean on me, when you're not strong_

_and I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_for it won't be long_

_'til I'm gonna need_

_somebody to lean on_

_please swallow your pride_

_if I have things you need to borrow_

_for no one can fill those of your needs_

_that you won't let show_

_you just call on me brother when you need a hand _

We sang the whole song.

"Freddie." "Yes, Sam" "Can I lean on you." "Sure." "Thanks." she then leaned on me. "Anytime." we both grinned.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Freddie's side of the story

**Thank you to all those people who suscribed, and all. I'd like to thank**

_**Killertaco1256**_

_**loves2smile**_

_**Haley**_

_**ecg672**_

_**jnjluvsbooks32**_

_**excalibur snape**_

_**wickedchik500**_

**Thank you so much guys, you mean the world to me. THX FOR MAKIN MY DAY!**

**Enjoy the story! I don't own iCarly or any song or charters I put in my stories.**

**Sam's POV**

It was kind of strange, the song sort of explained us. Me being in sorrow and pain and having to much pride but not exactly much borrowing. And Freddie was the one I can always lean on. He's always there for me. But I'm never there for him. What's wrong with me.

"Sam?" "Yes?" "I again don't mean to barge in, but you seem to be telling me a lot, so would you mind if I asked you some questions?" He asked nervously. He sounded like a reporter. I would usually of just hit him or hurt him somehow, but I needed to start thanking him for all he's done for me. "Go ahead."

"Well , I, I'll just ask them all. Why are you always being mean to people, why are you always eating, why do you enjoy sleeping, why do you always hurt me?" That isn't to many. I could answer all but the last.

"I'm always eating, because it fills the empty hole in me, usually, and ham was my dad's favorite food. After my dad died, I barely ate any meat, because my dad liked it so much, I didn't want anything to remind me. After a while the doctor said I needed meat. So that's when that happened. I always enjot sleeping, because I can dream of my family as a whole again, happy like we used to be." "And I'm mean to people, because, I guess I learned from my mom. I had to become a tough girl, like I am today when my dad died. I had to fend for myself. My dad had always protected me. When he died my mom started drinking and everything so she would always try to beat me, I had to learn to defend myself." "Well there you go."

"Sam." "Yeah." "You didn't answer one of my questions." "Which one?" "Why do you always hurt me?" I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "Um." "Um, Freddie, I." I wanted to run, but I wanted to stay, wrapped in his comforting arms. "Freddie, I." I decided to be partly true. "I'm not sure, I just do."

He nodded. "I guess I deserve it." "No you don't, you know that." "Yes I do, I'm such a horrible person." "No you're not Freddie, you're one of the nicest people I know. You put everyone elses needs on front of yours. And you're really smart, and usually I wish I were you." He stared at me. "Sam, that's nice but, if it weren't for me, our dads would still be alive." "I don't understand." "I guess it's my turn to tell you what happened that night." I nodded and he told me.

"I know it's lame, but I was younger, so, yeah. My blanket you saw, it was ripped. It meant a lot to me. My dad had gotten it for me. I begged and beg if he would get it fixed, finally he said yes. We were about halfway to the store. When I saw a little animal on the side of the road. 'Dad stop' I had screamed. 'What's wrong?' he had asked. I told him about the animal, and he stopped. We got out of the car, and I wrapped it in the blanket. And started cuddling it. Then a man, your dad ran over, and started screaming about a car, and pointed, I was terrified, so I dropped the blanket, the blanket and the little chipmunk inside it blew to the middle of the road. I ran to save it, my dad and yours ran after me, your dad picked me up and ran to grass and softly put me down, my eyes were huge, I was afraid. "It's going to be okay." He had said softly. He ran to save my dad, it was to late. A passing car had seen and called 911. The car that killed our dad's was long gone. Cops took us to Carly's. Probably, because I lived there, and Carly was your best friend. You and me became sort of friends on the way. Then after two years or so, Carly invited me over to meet her best friend, which was you. You and your mom were there. And Sam." "Yeah?" "I think I found out, do you want to know who killed our dads, why the woman and the car were so familiar to you?" "Yes, I'm going to beat them." "Sam, I don't think you'd want to." "Why?!" "Your mom killed them."


	7. Chapter 7 The truth

**I don't own iCarly or any of the songs or characters in it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sam's POV**

"Your mom killed them." "WHAT!" "Sam, you said she was going out, you said that you ended up finding out she went to buy drugs, a drunk driver hit our dads. You said the car and woman were familiar, I remember every single detail that happened that night. When I met your mom. She was the exact person I saw in the car that night." Although everything seemed to make sense, and I knew Freddie would never lie to me. I just didn't want to believe it. I looked at him with doubt. "Sam, you have to believe me." He pleaded. "I don't know........fine." He smiled. I almost started crying. "Sam don't cry." "I just found out that my mom killed my dad and my best friends dad what do you expect me to do?" "Sam." He started playing one of my favorite songs. He sang it to me.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

I guess again the song spoke the truth.

"Freddie, why?" "Why what?" "Why are you always there for me? You are always by my side, helping me, never leaving me, no matter how much I hurt you." "Do you want to know the truth?" "Yeah, it would be about time." He put his hands on the keyboard, and sang. (sorry, I couldn't think of any love songs that would be just right for this moment.)

"Freddie does this mea-" I was cut off.


	8. Chapter 8 Realization

**How's it going? I don't own anything! I'M INNOCENT! **

**Chapter 8:**

**Sam's POV**

"Wait does this mea-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. He opened his mouth I opened mine, we slid our tounges in eachothers mouths. "It means exactly that."He said before kissing me again. We finally broke apart to breathe.

"Freddie." "Yes Sam." "I love you. You've always been there for me, no matter what. And you care and I just love you." I said before kissing him again. "I love you to Sam."

My stomach growled. "Trust Sam to ruin a moment." He smirked. I smirked back. "Well I don't want you to starve so let's go."

He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. We walked to the kitchen, hand in hand. "Sit down, Princess Puckett." He ordered me, kindly. I sat down, and he walked over to the fridge. He walked over and put a plate of ham on the table in front of me. "Thanks Prince Charming." I said sarcastically.

When I was done he asked. "I know that technically we are, but, you wanna go out Sam." "Let me answer you by doing this." I stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to the couch. We both sat down, and I started kissing him. I felt him smile. "I'm going to guess that your answer is yes" "You guessed correctly, dork." "But I'm your dork, remember?" "Yeah, don't worry, I'm not going to forget." "Hopefully." I smirked.

I saw the clock and saw that it was six a.m. Wow I've been here for three hours.

I kissed him again. I heard talking outside, but I was too busy to notice. Then I heard two screams.

I looked past Freddie's head, and Freddie shot his head around. Oh no.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. Just a quick thing here. Thank you Kittykatgurl21 for your support on and off of fanfiction.**

**I don't own iCarly or any sort of fence.**

**Chapter 9: Bobble heads**

**Sam's POV**

they stood there in pure shock. all their mouths wide open, except for one. "Um, hi guys" I said nervously. "Fredward Benson!" You are coming home this minute!" "Sam I can't believe you!" Carly screamed. "Hi guys." Spencer said calmly. He walked to his room. "how can you be so calm!" Carly screamed running after him.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson whined. Carly and Spencer came back. Freddie turned to me. His eyes full of anger, his teeth pressed together. I probably looked like a maniac, my huge eyes and all.

He turned towards his mom. "No." he said. I shot my arms in the air "GO FREDDIE! YOU FINALLY PUT A SOCK IN THAT MANIAC'S FACE!" Everyone looked at me. I slowly put my arms down. "Sor-ry." That probably wasn't going to help towards convincing Mrs. Benson let me date Freddie. The attention returned to Freddie.

"Excuse me?!" she said eyebrows raised. "I said No, I'm tired of you." "NOW! TO YOUR ROOM NOW! I HAVE TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU!" "Wait" Spencer said. "WHAT" "Well." Spencer said hurt filling his voice and face. "Why don't we let them sit down and explain what happened." "FINE!"  
Freddie read my face and told the story. "Well." He began. "GUILTY! LET'S GO!" "No! Shut it! and let Freddie tell his story!" I screamed at her. Again this wasn't going to help with my acceptance. Freddie told what happened. Before Freddie could say that my dad saved him and tried to save his dad, Mrs. Benson thought my dad was the reason that his dad was killed. " Well um, that's out of the way." We all nodded. We looked like bobble heads.

**I know lame ending. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue part 1

**Sorry it's taken me forever to update. I'm writing like 7 stories right now. And I also have school. I have this huge project. With many different parts and grades. **

**I don't own iCarly or the cookie you stole. lolololololololol ah ha ha um, ill stop talking, ahem.**

**BTW if I get at least 2 reviews saying you want a sequel meaning turning this epilouge into a story, then I will. I think I got some great ideas.**

**Chapter 10:Epilouge part 1**

(6 years later)

Sam's POV

Me and Freddie have been dating for about six years now. Today's our six year anniversary. Freddie's been acting differently. Not like a criminal or someone who is purposely trying to avoid me; but only someone who understands him closely, such as me, would realize something was up. Carly's door opened.

"Hey Sam." He said walking over to me and kissing me. "Hey." "I forgo something. BRB." "STOP!" I don't know why but I got mad at him for saying that. He smirked, left then came back. "What's up?" I asked. "The sky?" "Ha-ha very funny. But seriously why ya so acting strange?" "No reason." "Liar." "No!" "Liar!" "No." "Pants." "?" "On." "?" "Fire." "O-oh." 'Ya."

Carly came from upstairs. "Do you guys know what today is?" She asked trying to cover the excited ness, but failing horribly. "Uh, Tuesday." Freddie asked. "The 18th o' September" "Guys!" "What?" We whined together. "Just get upstairs." "Fine." Freddie said. "Pushy much?" I asked. We hurried after her, hand in hand.

We walked into the studio. Wow. Carly had decorated the studio for our six year anniversary. She put a lot of work into it I could tell. There were hearts, and that sort of stuff. She had music notes up, because, well that's sort of in a way how we found out he we started liking each other.

Carly was grinning unstoppingly. Like I was missing something huge. "Ok guys."She said everything slowly and in a childish tone. "Wime fwor iCarwee." What was her deal!?

Freddie was glaring at her. Wait a second. I think I had an idea of what was going on. But decided to ask again. "What's really going on guys?" "Nothing." They retorted. Carly giggling furiously. So let's see whatever was going on Carly was in on. She stopped laughing and got a straight face. "Seriously though we need to shoot the show."

We got into our places. In "5-4-3-2" Freddie signaled us. "So today on iCarly, I decided I am Sam." Carly said. "And I decided I was Ham." I said. "And because I'm Sam, I want to eat you." I started fake screaming and running in circles. I stopped running and stood next to Carly. "And now I'm Carly." "And I'm still ham." "And because I'm Carly, a young woman. I will not eat sam, erm, ham." "Well, I'm nothing like a young woman, so live with it." Freddie interrupted. "Actually, there is one thing you have, that makes you a _woman_." "And what's that?" "Me." "Sure." "Hey only young woman have boyfriends, and now the most womanlinest person of all has somebody do this." I stared at him questionaly. He handed the camera to Carly. "What's going on?" This was not how we set up the show. He kneeled to the ground. I knew what was coming, my eyes got teared up. "Samantha Haley Puckett. Will you marry me?" "Yes I will."I decided this moment was too serious for Samantha H. Puckett, so I decided to do some stuff I did the first day we went out, six years ago."I'll answer you by doing this." He grinned and I walked over to him. I started kissing him. "I'm going to guess that your answer is a yes, Miss Princess Puckett." "You guess correctly Mr. Prince Charming. Oh and by the way it's not Miss Princess Puckett. It's Mrs. Queen Benson." We both grinned, and starting kissing again. I saw Carly turned the camera towards her. "And there you have it folks, looovvvee. So loveeish don't you agree?" I laughed to myself.

* * *

8 months later

This was the best day of my life. There were hundreds of people there. All mostly iCarly fans, but hey better then nothing. Since my dad couldn't walk me down the aisle, principle Franklin did. And My favorite aunt was taking the place of my mom. My mom didn't feel like coming to the wedding. She said she couldn't care less. But she probably would've hurt someone anyways. My Bride of Honor, is Carly, my best man, is Carly's boyfriend. KC. They met once during an iCarly segment. He's our really good friend too. He was in our show three years age. His part was sort of a multi tasker thing. He could juggle, have a full water bottle on his nose, unicycle, and play the trumpet, all at the same time. Carly, asked him out, and since me and Freddie hung out with Carly, and Carly obviosly hung out with KC so we all hung out together and became great friends. Our other men people were Gibby and Nevell. We didn't want to, but he was donating a lot of money for our wedding, thinking Carly would drop KC for him. Hopefully not since KC is going to propose during our reception. Carly said when we younger that she always wanted someone to propose to her during another person's wedding. Why? I have n clue. The music played, my que. I walked down. Starting to tear up.

* * *

"I Do." "I Do." "You may now kiss the bride"

**Ok that's part one. Part two involves children. And no, I'm not writing how they were made. Sam's going to prove to her mom that she's making a way better mother then sams mom ever did, she also going to get a VERY realistic dream about her dad. READ REVIEW DO IT! AND GIVE ME COOKIE! oh and Kitty you better not say burp.**


	11. Part 2: Life has been a fairy tale

**Ok Hi people, I found out who stole my cookie, so yeah. Anyways this is my last chapter. To tell you truthfully, I'll probably start crying. This is my first story ever written. It's so sad. :`( Sniff.**

**I don't own iCarly, but I do own, this story and the tears coming down my face, well the tears that will be there when I post this and change it to complete. Happy and sad tears. Sad tears, because it will be over, no more ideas for this story. It's done. Happy because I'll finally accomplish something. So send in reviews or private message me if you have ideas or want me to turn the epilogue into a sequel. **

**iHate it But I Love It: Chapter 11: Epilogue part 2**

Freddie and I have been married for almost 20 years now. Years full of events may I add. First I'll have some flashbacks so we are all on the same page. If you were wondering me and Freddie are in there 40's now.

*Flashback that is forced*

It was the night of me and Freddie's wedding, the reception part. We were all dancing away. Just a few minutes before, Carly and KC gave there speechs.

*Flashback inside a forced flashback*

Carly just stepped on the stage. She took the microphone from the shirtless DJ Gibbster (He made us call him that for the wedding.) "Thanks, hi guys. I wanna say thanks to all of you mostly fans who came to support the love of my best friends. We've all had our ups and our downs during the time I've known them. But always finding a way out of them. When I thought I was in love with Freddie, Sam got us out of it. If she didn't stop it this wouldn't be happening right now, and we would not be anywhere near as happy as Sam and Freddie are together. A lot has happened, but I can say one thing. Life is strange. For gosh sake they've known each other longer than I knew Sam. I'll tell you how we met.

"It was a starry night about 13 years ago. My neighbor across the hall, also known as Freddie Benson, sometimes refering me to Mrs. Benson, was at my door. I was surprised to see that he had sadness, madness, afraid, everything bad about on his face. And I'm talking about the usually happy Freddie, anyways he was there with cops and another upset person. A little blond girl, with the same emotions as Freddie. as we know now it was Sam.

"We talked for a while, but finally I found out what happeed. First Sam didn't know how to contact her mom, so she was to stay the night with me. Freddie's mom wasn't at home, she was shopping. I found out both there father's were killed. A few months later, they grew apart, while me and Sam became great friends. So a few months later I introduced them to each other, deciding it was best if I didn't add that they had met before.

"But it all worked out. This is why I say life is strange. It was horrible that there father's died, but think about it, if that happened, this would not be happeneing. Sam would probably live life in jail and juvi, and I would be Mrs. Benson. I will use something they told me. They said it many years back, when they first fell in love. Sam said this 'I hate how that happened, my dad and your dad dying, but I also love it.' Life is strange. Now KC will give his speech."

KC stepped on the stage. He gave Carly a kiss. She blushed and walked off the stage.

"Well, my speech won't be as long as hers but, I met them three years ago in an iCarly segment. I was the multi tasker. Anyways we all started hanging out, and Carly asked me out, and yeah. Enough of my love story though. Other than Freddie, Sam was nice to me too. With her occasional insults and beatings. Me and Freddie became close friends. They are both really, cool, and will be a great couple, and not a problem will happen. Well that's the end of my speech." He put the microphone down.

Me and Freddie were caught in each other's eyes. Then KC came to us in the middle of a slow dance, and asked if he could now. I nodded and said I'd do it. I walked over to the stage, and picked up the microphone. I put the song on mute. "Can I have your attention, please." Everyone stopped dancing and looked at me.

"I just want to say thank you for your support. But can everyone please clear off the dance floor." Everyone walked to their tables, which were surrounding the dance floor. "Can I call Carly Shay to the dance floor." Carly shyly walked over to the center of the dance floor.

"Freddie, put the blind fold on her please." She got a panicked look. Freddie put the blind fold on then KC walked up and kneeled to the ground. "Take it off Freddie."

Freddie took off the blindfold, she saw KC and started tearing up.

"Carly Marie Shay. Will you marry me?" She could only nod, as she was crying hysterically. He hugged her.

* * *

Ok so that was our reception flashback, now if I look back through my flashback files, ahha here we go.

*Forced flashback number two*

"Sam, Sam are you ok?" Freddie asked from the hall. "SAM! If you don't get out here now, I will break that door down.

Just ten minutes ago, we were watching T.V. when I got really sleepy. I had just woken up from my nap like 20 minutes before, in that time I ate a LOT. My period was way off too. I knew what was happening. I told Freddie I had to go to the bathroom.

And here I was staring at five pregnency tests, all positive. "Freddie." I said my voice cracking. He wasn't mad when he saw me, all red eyed and tears running down my face. "What happened?" His voice soft. I motioned him to wait. He nodded.

I walked into the bathroom, and picked up the test thing. I walked out of the room, and showed him. His face didn't change at all. Then after like five minutes of his confusion, and lots of thinking, he hugged me. "Sam." He said crying himself.

"We're gonna be parents. Oh stop crying, dear. No matter what, though, we are keeping the baby. Oh stop crying. Don't be upset. Don't worry I promise you will love this baby." He said rubbing my stomach.

"Freddie, these are happy tears, and suprised, and shocked, but mostly happy." He hugged me again.

* * *

Anyways we had a beautiful baby boy, which we named Marty Fred ward Benson. Carly and KC had a child too, an adorable baby girl. Her name is Alison Sam Green. Now that they are both 20, they both went to the same community college. And since the Benson's and the Green's always hung out. Alison and Marty hung out a lot. They became best friends, then more, and now there married. They got married young. At 18. They've made great parents too. To little Cassidy Rose Green. The cutest little girl in the world.

* * *

So everything worked out for the better. Although our dad's died. That's life. And because of it. Me and Freddie had a son.

Carly who I only met because of our dads dying, was married and had a daughter. And then our son and there daughter got married and had a daughter. And me and Freddie are very happy grandparents. I would have never thought my life would be a fairy tale.

But here I am being a very happy mother, a very happy grandmother, my son married to my best friend's daughter. And here I am saying what all fairy tales end with, we all lived happily ever after. And it was me. My life that changed horribly at first but greatly in the end.

Like all fairy tales, such as Cindarella, she started out technically a slave with a bad life, and look where she ended up a queen with a great life. Or Sleeping Beauty, who was put into a never ending sleep, but her love safed her. I lived happily for my whole life after me and Freddie started dating.

I never got upset at what happened that horrible nights 30 or more years ago. I would never be happier, I would never change anything nothing, especially the night our dads died.

_**The End**_

**The End. Sadly, unless I get reviews. Sorry I didn't write the story around what I said in epilogue part 1, but this seemed so much better. Send Reviews!**


End file.
